I Look in the Mirror
by Psyco Faerie
Summary: I look in the mirror and I see me. That’s all, just me. what does Hermione, Draco, Luna, or Ron see? this story is for DMHG fans and RWLL fans. the characters try to figure out who they are and what the feel. on hold for now, writer's block stinks.
1. No one wants me, no one ever could

_I look in the mirror and I see me. That's all, just me._

_Some times I'm O.K. with what I see. I admire the way my hair forms ringlets naturally, or the fact that I'm not fat and have muscle definition._

_Then there are times that I see myself. It's no wonder I don't have a boyfriend. I'm to skinny, my hair is frizzy and my eyes are a plane ugly brown. No one wants me, no one ever could._

"Hermione?" came a familiar voice from behind her. "Are you alright? You've been sitting in front of that mirror for hours. Have you been crying?"

"No Parvati," said Hermione turning around and attempting a smile. "I'm fine. You should be used to how I look in a mirror. I don't like what I see. I always act like this."

"No you don't," said Lavender. "Some times you frown at yourself in the mirror, but you never sit in front of it for hours crying. What's wrong? You've been acting like this ever since you got that owl this morning."

"I'm fine," said Hermione, trying not to cringe. She had not thought it had been that obvious. "I just want to be alone. I think I'll go to the library. No one is ever there except me." She got up and went out the dormitory door, the two girls stairing after he concernedly. _They probably don't really care, _she thought as she went down the staircase.

She hurried out the Griffindor common room and out the portrait hole befor any one else could feign concern. She ran down the corridor and turned the first corner she found and leaned up against the wall.

She stared at the crumpled letter in her hand. The owl that morning had, in fact, been the reason for her being in a stupor.

She had thought that Vicktor Krum had feelings for her. Maybe he had at one time, but he obviously did not any more.

_"You're a great girl. Whoever ends up with you will be lucky…"_ Not the words of someone attracted to you, the words of a friend. No one liked her and she did not blame them.

"What's the matter Granger? Get an A minus on a paper?" Why was Malfoy up near Griffindor tower?

"Shove it Malfoy," Hermione responded. She did not feel like dealing with him right now. "I slapped you once and I can do it again." The threat was only half hearted and she did not care. Evidently Malfoy noticed to.

"Oh, come on Granger, you can do better than that!" Why did he seem to care? "Come on Hermione, what's the matter?" her head snapped up when he said this.

"What did you say?" she asked cautiously. He was acting weird.

"I said 'what's the matter?'" he responded exasperatedly.

"that's not what I mean," she said. "Did you say my name?"

"Yah, so?" He sounded surprised.

It's just you've never said my name. You've always called me 'Granger' or 'Mudblood.'" She was confused.

"What do you know?" he said. "You're right." He sounded amused. "So, what's the matter?" he repeated.

_Am I actually having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy?_

"Do you remember Vicktor Krum?" she asked him even though she was sure he did. Might as well talk to him as long as he was being civil.

"Of course I do," he said. "Didn't you two have a thing?"

"That's what I thought," she said gesturing with the letter. "But evidently we're just friends. Not that I blame him," she was rambling, "there's nothing special about me and I'm not attracti—"

She was cut off by his lips pressing themselves to hers with his hands on the back of her neck to pull her in.

At first she tensed, but then she relaxed into the kiss putting one hand in the middle of his back and the other on the back of his neck. Her head was spinning. This was her first kiss, and it was amazing! After not to long, it turned into a full fledged make-out session.

All the sudden she realized what she was doing and pulled away. Actually it was more of her pushing him away since she was against the wall.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said becoming panicky. "I have to be some where." And whith that she ran away not looking back. Someone had finally shown interest and it was the last person she thought it would be.

As she ran through the halls, all she could think was, _What do I see when I look in the mirror?_


	2. I am rotting from the inside out

_I look in the mirror and I see me. That's all just me._

_The mirror reflects the outside, it shows me as an attractive boy of more than average height with blond hair and gray eyes. My exterior is attractive._

_But if the mirror showed what was inside, no one would want to go near me. I am rotting from the inside out._

_Can I be salvaged?_

Draco Malfoy tore his eyes away from the mirror hanging on the wall. His gaze drifted to the crumpled note on the floor. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He would give it back. Whatever it said, it was none of his business.

Draco had been surprised to realize that he cared that Hermione Granger was upset. He was even more surprised to find that he had feelings for her.

He looked down the hall in the direction that Hermione had run. He hoped he had not scared her off. He really cared for her.

_I need to be alone, _he thought. _I'll go to the library. There's never anyone there. And then I can think about what I see when I look in the mirror._


	3. Everything in my life is just a haze

_I look in the mirror and I see me. That's all just me._

_I only vaguely see myself. There is so much sadness in my life that it overrides any happiness. Even my friends can't fill the emptiness inside me._

_Everything in my life is just a haze._

"Luna? Are you alright?"

Luna looked around from the mirror to look straight at Moaning Myrtle.

"Yes Myrtle," she responded. "I'm fine. I just got lost in thought." Luna knew that her voice was vague. She didn't really care. She was separated from the world and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I think I'll go back to my common room now. Bye Myrtle."

"O.K." said Myrtle. "see you soon. I love talking with you."

"Yah, soon," was all that Luna could bring herself to say. Myrtle never noticed when she was depressed, and that kind of upset her. No one noticed. No one cared. All they saw was Loony Lovegood. Who cared how she was feeling?

She left the restroom and almost immediately she ran into Ron Weasley. Literally.

"I'm sorry," said Luna. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"That's alright," said Ron. "I wasn't watching either. Have you seen Hermione? I think she was really upset…Luna, What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Luna. He noticed? "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Your upset about something. What is it? And don't try to tell me it's nothing," he said just as she had opened her mouth to tell him just that, "because I know it's something. You would not be on the verge of tears for nothing."

Suddenly she found herself pouring her heart out to him. She told him how bad it made her feel that people thought about her the way they did, how she had no friends, how she felt alone in the world… the list went on and on.

"And to top it all off," she was crying uncontrollably now, "today is the anniversary of when my mom died."

She suddenly found herself crying into Ron's chest. At first she thought that she had thrown herself at him and felt embarrassed. But the she realized that he had pulled her to him.

After she had cried herself out. Ron put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head until they were starring into each other's eyes.

"Listen," he said softly. She noticed that he still had one arm around her. "You are not alone, and you do have friends. You should know by now that Harry, Hermione, and I are your friends.

"As for everything else, just know that you can come and talk to me any time you need to. Are you O.K. now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said managing to smile a little. "Good," he said, and then gently kissed her on the mouth, then on the forehead.

"Would you like to come help me look for Hermione?" he said. "She seems to be troubled and might need some one to talk to."

"I'd love too"

As the walked hand in hand down the corridor, all Luna could think was,_ Do I see any thing when I look in the mirror?_


	4. I live in the shadow of my siblings

Sorry I took so long, senior-eitis is kicking in. please review. I feel sad because no one has reviewed. I hope that whoever reads this, if anyone does, likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the books that I bought with my own money. Everything in my room that my parent's paid for belongs to them and they let me use them. Same with the car and the cell phone that I lost. Oh, and I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

_I look in the mirror and I see me. That's all, just me._

I'm never good enough. I look like what I am, another member of a poor family that who can't even measure up to his siblings.

_I try but it is never good enough, or if it is, it's not special because someone else in my family has already done it. I live in the shadow of my siblings. Even when I look at my reflection I still see that ever-looming shadow hanging over me._

_Why do I even try?_

"Come on Ron," said a vague, familiar voice. We won't find Hermione by starring in the mirror." I t was not that he vaguely remembered the voice, he would know Luna Lovegood's voice any where, it was that the voice itself was vague.

"Sorry," said Ron. "Dazed off into space." Maybe he was hanging around Luna to much. "Well," said Luna, "she won't be in the halls. Let's check the library, she's always in there,"

Ron beat himself up mentally as they started for the library for not thinking of this himself. Of course she would go to the library if she was upset.

When they got to the library Ron did not want to let go of Luna's hand, but she made too much sense when she suggested that they split up to look for Hermione.

Ron wandered randomly through the rows of books thinking about Luna. Most people would laugh at him for liking hr but he did anyways. Of course he would never tell anyone, half would make fun of him, and the other half would think he was pulling their leg, especially after his first reaction to her.

His thought were cut short when he heard voices in the next row, he recognized both of them. One voice he liked, the other voice he loathed with all his being. What could those two be talking about?

He was positioning himself to listen in whaen a random thought came into his head.

_What is the point when I look in the mirror?_

Well that's the last of the character intros. Please, please, please review! See what you did? You made me beg.

I'll get some more chaps up as soon as I get some reviews. Yes, it's a threat!


End file.
